Emergency Care
by Over Worked Witch
Summary: When Charlotte comes back from playing with friends injured, Bo insists they go see her mother to make sure the girl is okay. With an after visit ice cream treat hanging in the balance Charlotte's only obstacles are being able to sit still and actually getting her parents to stop making googly eyes at each other. Mostly happy one-shot about the Doccubus clan and a future addition.


**This is a future fic obviously done for a little moment in time between Bo, Lauren and their six-year old daughter Charlotte. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Mom?" The little girl had quietly entered the house, placing her shoes by the door and waited for a few seconds before calling out, though the response was almost immediate.

"Charlotte Isabel Lewis! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Don't you ever" Bo had come out of the kitchen, ready to give her daughter the lecture of her young life, until she saw the girl covered in dirt and fresh scraps. "Sweetie what happened?" Kneeling down to check the damage, Bo carefully looked over the cuts and scrapes to see if any were bleeding.

"I fell off my bike." Everything hurt, but she tried not to cry. Mom sometimes looked like she fell off a bike and she never cried, though her and mommy would go into their room for a while until mom was all better. "My elbow hurts."

A quick look under her daughter's arm showed her right elbow looked to have gotten the worse of it. "How did you fall?" They had a curfew for a reason, just one that her daughter chose to ignore, but showing up over 15 minutes late with skinned knees and elbows was a first for the rebellious girl.

"I don't know." She wasn't supposed to lie, but the truth mom would remember later and she wouldn't get to watch cartoons with Aunt Kenzi.

"Charlotte, I'm not mad. Please just tell me what happened." Mad would come later, but it was her daughter being covered from head to toe in scratches and dirt that mattered for the immediate future.

"I went to the school." Charlotte looked down, trying not to cry. It wasn't the boos-boos that made her feel bad though. Both of her moms had said not to go to the dirt part of the school, but all her friends had wanted to go there and her moms weren't going to know the difference.

"Okay." The school had become a suddenly popular hangout for most of the children in the neighborhood, even several teenagers received fines for trespassing, but only the part under construction and clearly under guarded. "Well let's get these clothes into the hamper and you into a bath." Noticing her daughter had locked her eyes to the dirt spots on the hardwood floor and had gone completely quiet, Bo gingerly took the small girl into her arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're not in trouble and later we can get some ice cream to make you feel better."

Getting a small smile from the blonde haired girl, clearly aware that her mom cracked far easier than her mother would have, Bo felt the future becoming to the present far too fast. "First though a bath and I need to call Mommy to let her know what happened and that we'll be stopping by to visit."

"Then ice cream?" The world became a great place to live in once again with thoughts of ice cream and not being grounded replaced the fear her mom would be angry with her.

"Then ice cream. Now go pick out some clean clothes and I'll be up in a minute to start the bath." Getting a quick hug before the girl sprinted up a flight of stairs, Bo retrieved her cell from the kitchen before following after the dirt trail.

xxx

"Almost finished, just take a deep breath and hold it until I tell you to release." Just as with humans sometimes those Fae coming into clinic on an appointment to deal with minor injuries were more difficult than those showing up unannounced and half-dead, but today Lauren had the good fortune of the world's easiest patient. The little girl was cooperative enough that once she understood something she it did without complaint and without kicking, or screaming, when Lauren got next her, though she wasn't exactly quiet. Bo actually looked more upset about the incident than the girl did at the age of six.

"Okay, breathe out." Having gone through the rest of a basic exam, Lauren checked her daughter's lungs as a final confirmation to her working theory that the girl was suffering from a parent assuming that a lot of dirt was a sign of a major injury.

"I almost beat them." The girl didn't feel hurt any more, not after the bath, but Mom had her serious face when she said they still had to go to the doctor and saying no they didn't to serious face Mom usually meant no cartoons.

"I am sure you did sweetie." Lauren smiled at the young Fae, trying to keep up the balance between friendly and professional required for her child patients, even if it was her own child. The girl's breathing was a bit fast, but she knew the girl's history and even rested her metabolism worked faster than most Fae. Not that the girl ever seemed to rest.

"I'm the fastest. I only lost because my bike won't go on dirt like theirs can and they cheat. Can I get a new one?" She wanted a new bike, one to ride on the dirt, and her Aunt promised one for her birthday after Mommy said it would be okay. They hadn't told her Mom though because she would say no and so she had to keep asking to see if Mom would say yes.

"Charlotte we'll talk about that later. Right now mommy is trying to help you, but you need to stay quiet and remember no ice cream if you don't sit still." Bo felt like she was going to have a stroke and really wasn't fit to move from her chair, much less exert an authority on her overactive daughter, but the threat of withholding ice cream had been a trick she learned from her wife. Though in her case she couldn't just sneak into the kitchen to get what Lauren kept from her.

Lauren just smiled at the love of her life before putting away the stethoscope and pulling out her prescription pad. "I don't think the fall caused any major damage, but I am going to prescribe an antibiotic cream for the cuts to make sure they don't get infected and I'll schedule a return appoint for next week." The risk of harm to any Faefrom such minor injuries, even one too young to actively feed, was minimal but most Lilin had weak immune systems and were more pron to sudden infections.

"Sorry for the panicked phone call." The dark-haired woman left the chair and gathered up the few things she had brought with them. "I figured it was nothing, but after the bath the scrapes started getting really red and I know she's stronger than most her age and milestones and all that." Some Fae weren't as resilient as others, but finding out that those born in the same genus as daughter had horrible survival rates until puberty had been something she hadn't been ready for.

Lauren watched as their daughter, apparently catching on she could leave, quickly hopped off the exam table and started putting her shoes back on before her mother could even read the prescription. Handing her favorite patient in the world a sucker Lauren couldn't help but try to make their life a bit easier. "Remember Charlotte you're supposed to wear knee and elbow pads when on your bike, not just your helmet. Now, why don't you go say hello to everyone why I talk to your Mom alone for a few minutes?"

"I will. Thanks Mommy." Giving her other mother a quick hug Charlotte quickly ran over to the nurses' station. She had been good until Mommy got done with the doctor stuff, but her Moms were always slow around each other and would talk forever and were really boring. The nurses though were cool, like Aunt Kenzi, and would talk to her about grown up stuff.

"Bo it is okay to worry about her." Quickly filing out the last bits of information on the chart Lauren put away her pen. The girl marked the final patient of her day and that meant she got to home before sunset and with her two favorite people.

"I know, but you also said I shouldn't worry so much." Becoming a parent had been a strange challenge Bo hadn't figured on facing until her future wife decided to mention wanting kids a couple of minutes before they were nearly crushed to death by angry Amazons.

"Charlotte is almost as much Succubus as she is Lilin. She is growing at the normal rate, there have been no lingering infections since she turned two and she heals faster than most Fae. When she falls like this it's okay to take her to a doctor, but she's your daughter and she'll eventually be able to heal whatever scraps or bruises she gets." Unlike Bo though, Charlotte would feed off of aggression, not sexual energy, and her control would come from their parenting and not injections. "You know this Bo." Except Bo didn't look away from where their daughter was sitting and Lauren could only wait for her words to sink in.

"I know it was only a couple of scraps today, but she managed to get out outside after asking to leave before I even realized she had left her room. Then she takes off to an active construction area that we told her to stay away from. What would have happened if she had been seriously hurt and lost control?" Her own survival instincts ruled over her for years and her mother hadn't exactly been a shining example of self-control. Lauren insisted that both examples failed as comparisons for their daughter, who knew she was Fae and hadn't been made to live through a war that caused overwhelming psychological damage.

"We know the kids she plays with Bo. If Charlotte had been injured they would helped her, just like she would help any of them. As far as the sneaking out goes, well I do recall a certain Fae that broke into the Light compound several times when told she wasn't allowed in." Bo's trouble with controlling her aggression had led to almost daily reminders that Charlotte she should always settle things with polite words. That Lilin preferred the energy from arguments and not physical violence would make it easier to manage Charlotte's feeding habitats when she got older. Of course if her wife followed the same advice they gave their daughter the amount of Fae visiting regional hospitals with blunt force trauma and stab wounds would probably decline by 20%.

"Yes, but I had less than honorable intentions behind doing that." Bo smiled at her sexy doctor wife that had changed her life so much before wanting to kick herself for not realizing her daughter could certainly have inherited more than her impatience. "It's that Boggart from the end of the street right? That gang leader with the skulls on his bike?"

"Marcus and a group of neighborhood boys is not a gang Bo, though her interest in Marcus is influencing her behavior. I noticed it last week when she offered to read an extra chapter if I let her stay out for an extra 15 minutes and a couple days before that she apparently asked Kenzi to put some happy pink skulls on her backpack."

"No, not going to happen. Skull boy will be in a prison cell within the next ten years why Charlotte is celebrating an early acceptance letter to Yale." Bo had briefly met the future inmate's parents shortly after they moved into the area, a nice Fae community outside the city, nothing like the condemned blocks of squatter housing that surrounded the club house, but it seemed time to pay them another visit.

"Whereas my parents couldn't believe their good fortune when they met their future daughter-in-law for the first time? I'm not saying we let them run off and get matching tattoos, but you don't want to make this an us against him, forbidden fruit, situation." Boggart weren't the rarest Fae genus, but they were rarely seen within Light Fae families and Lauren could only imagine the difficulty in keeping an eight year old boy who amused himself by turning his school's supply of milk sour in check.

"My skepticism of the law is perfectly legal. Your parents had just assumed that helping the unfortunate means none of my clients had any money and when I paid cash for the dinner and left a 30% tip that changed." For the most they weren't wrong, but rich Fae lie and steal from each other the same as the ones doing it to eat. It's just that the police usually care more about missing gold bars than starving street kids. "And for the record you taste better than any forbidden fruit."

Lauren felt her skin warm as Bo looked at her like she did when they still trying to figure out their attraction to each other, something she desperately had to have yet didn't believe she deserved. "I believe you said something similar when my parents suggested dessert." That Bo had started drinking before dinner to calm her nerves had fortunately helped the next day when she called and explained why her fiancée was being a bit too affectionate for the public restaurant.

"It got them to leave didn't it?" Lauren's parents were fine people and they seemed to accept Lauren without hesitating, but her future wife had on a dress that she really wanted to see on the floor and with her blonde hair up there was too much temptation not to wrap the fallen stands around her finger.

"Yes, though I'm glad that the dinners since have had a more subtle way of ending." Noticing that Bo had steered the topic away from their daughter, Lauren shook her head and focused on something other than Bo fiddling with the center button on her shirt. "All I'm saying is that you have to consider letting our daughter make a mistake and learn from it now. Don't try to force her to see a boy she has a crush on the same way her mom does."

Lauren understood how to parent their daughter with a grace that Bo just didn't have. Bad things were bad and good things were good and she didn't want the first anywhere near her family. "Fine, but for the record I turned to a life of questionably legal activities later in life and by those three broken mail boxes last summer I'd say the juvenile diligent started by the time he could pick up a heavy stick."

"Noted." Lauren smiled at the grumpy succubus before giving her a quick kiss. "Now why don't you go collect our runaway daughter before she convinces a nurse to let her see some of the patient files from emergency visits? I'll finish a few things up and meet you two by the front entrance."

"Are you still the doctor on call for the emergency walk in thing?" Bo had an idea, one her wife clearly hadn't caught on to as she went about preparing the room for use by the next doctor.

"Only for the next hour, but the nurses will handle things until Doctor Andersen clocks in." Lauren focused on removing trash and refilling the supplies rather than Bo's random interest in her exact schedule.

"Well, then I'm afraid your day isn't quiet over." Hoping on to the bed, Bo waited for Lauren's raised eyebrow to change into an ear to ear grin.

"And what exactly would the mighty succubus need treatment for?" To Lauren describing their love life required an adjective like insatiable, but Kenzi preferred oh god don't stop more yes right there and Lauren actually preferred the latter when comparing the two descriptions.

"High blood pressure." If having a six-year-old carrying a torch for a boy whose future residence would come with the perk of room service offered by armed guards wouldn't cause high blood pressure nothing would.

Lauren only shook her head at Bo's ability to say that with a straight face. "Bo, an elevated heart rate isn't the same as high blood pressure."

"Hot flashes?" Lauren certainly could make the room feel it had jumped twenty degrees and that seemed close enough to call for treatment.

"Try again succubus."

"An itch I can't scratch?" That one wasn't such a problem as Lauren knew how to use her nails just right, but it certainly seemed to get her lover's attention.

"Really? That sounds an awful lot like last week when you couldn't reach a towel." Needless to say Lauren had found herself almost late for work that morning and drying her hair in her office.

"Similar condition and I've heard it's dangerous to leave untreated." Bo pulled the blonde forward until the woman stood between her legs, fully intent on enjoying the perk of free medical services that came from being married to a doctor.

"Well, that sounds a lot more like something that requires in-home care and it just so happens I've got cultures that just started growing and the next 36 hours patient free. What don't we see if Charlotte wants to go stay at Aunt Kenzi's for a movie marathon night after ice cream?" Lauren didn't get a response as much as she suddenly got physically pulled towards the exit.

"Charlotte, ice cream time." Bo didn't need an offer of special care from her wife twice, though she intended to return it several times, and impatience was clearly genetic.

"Finally. You and mommy are so slow." Charlotte didn't get why her parents wanted alone time with each other. They didn't watch movies, or play video games, and her mom only had her ice cream with mommy after she went to bed because they said it helped them sleep, which is insane as the best food ever is so much better for staying awake.

Lauren smiled as the two loves of her life managed to set a pace to the car that would make most marathon runners sweat. As her daughter settled into the backseat, clearly ready for the promised sugar high to become a reality, Lauren diverted her wife's attention away from rushing to her own seat by running her hand along the woman's arm. "We really should get her a little brother to play with."

Bo felt the world stop as her wife smiled at her and proceeded to get into the driver's seat. She could hear Charlotte asking about the delay and Bo certainly agreed with her oldest child, it was about time for some ice cream and a visit to Aunt Kenzi. After all her and Lauren would certainly need the calories and it would be a while until Charlotte could teach Ethan how to play video games.

* * *

**Ta da! A proper, and happy, one-shot for the hotness that is Bo and Lauren. Reviews and favorites, like the ****Doccubus canon we are getting this season,** is always loved and appreciated. :D


End file.
